


Рагнарек и прочие ужасы

by fandomApocalypse2016



Series: Level 4. Мини R-NC21 [3]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomApocalypse2016/pseuds/fandomApocalypse2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Видар рассказывает Фенриру о пророчестве Вельвы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рагнарек и прочие ужасы

День Фенрира не задался с самого утра.  
Сначала молоко убежало, потом яблочный пирог подгорел.   
А потом обычно молчаливый Видар вылез с претензиями. Нет, Фенрир был в курсе, что Видар не выносит его родню, но о том, что Хель приедет погостить в Ландвиди, они договорились еще в прошлом веке, и сейчас отменять визит уж точно было поздно.   
— От дыхания твоей сестрицы завянут все цветы в чертогах! И звери разбегутся!   
— Зато Хель обещала Бальдра с собой взять, — попытался урезонить его Фенрир. — Сам же говорил, сотни лет не виделись, соскучился по брату. А цветы новые посадишь. Зверье я потом обратно сам соберу.   
— Если ты меня любишь, то сегодня же пошлешь ворона в Хельхейм, — отрезал Видар.  
«Иначе спать будешь под деревом, как дворовая псина» не прозвучало, но Фенрир догадался. Он ненавидел такие вот штуки, хотя и попривык за несколько столетий — вся Видарова семейка, не стесняясь, практиковала эмоциональный шантаж, а сам Видар и вовсе возвел его в ранг искусства. Остальные асы считали Видара тихоней, любящим тишину и уединение, но Фенрир-то знал, насколько они не правы.   
Мнительный засранец-манипулятор — вот кем был Видар.   
И за что только Фенрир его любит?   
Воображение тут же подкинуло пару идеек за что. Фенрир облизал губы и приобнял Видара за талию. Хель с молоком и пирогами и с разногласиями по поводу родни, утро еще можно было исправить!  
— И вообще, нам не суждено быть вместе, — выдал скорбно Видар, выпутываясь из объятий.   
Фенрир аж поперхнулся. Не бог мщения, а бог внезапности какой-то!  
— С чего ты это взял?  
— Вельва сказала.   
— Эта сумасшедшая старуха?  
— Не сумасшедшая старуха, а пророчица. Имей хоть немного уважения! — нахмурился Видар.   
Но Фенрир не хотел иметь уважение к тем, кто пытался испортить ему личную жизнь. Вполне, до сегодняшнего дня, счастливую!  
Фенрир так Видару и сказал. Объяснил, на каком конкретно жезле вертел Вельву и все ее пророчества.   
Глаза Видара наполнились слезами.   
Фенрир вздохнул. Один всемогущий, с чем ему приходилось мириться!   
— И что Вельва там увидела?  
— Что Рагнарек близок! Что ты съешь солнце и убьешь отца. Твой брат Ёрмунганд вылезет из моря, отравит небо и убьет Тора! И твоя гребаная сестрица Хель и ваши дружки ледяные великаны тоже устроят кучу гадостей!  
— Не собираюсь я жрать солнце! — возмутился Фенрир. — Я вообще не уверен, что это физически возможно! И Одина убивать не хочу! Не, старикан, конечно, тот еще мудак, но как ты вообще это представляешь? Убить тестя? Потом все семейные сборища станут очень неприятным мероприятием. Фригг мне этого никогда не простит.   
— Но хуже всего, — продолжил Видар дрожащим голосом, и Фенрир понял, что его вообще не слушали, — хуже всего то, что мне придется тебя убить! Я разорву тебя пополам и только так смогу остановить конец света. И потом мне придется одному жить в новом мире, зная, что я своими руками погубил единственное существо, которое люблю!   
Часть про «единственного и любимого» Фенриру понравилась. Про убийство не очень. Видар, конечно, бог и все такое, но Фенрир-то тоже не тупой эйнхерий! Он, в конце концов, если кто-то не помнит, сын Локи! И если кто кому и наваляет, случись им подраться, то уж явно не Видар.   
— Ладно, — произнес Фенрир. — Давай все сейчас быстренько выясним. Зачем конца света ждать?  
От удивления Видар даже моргать перестал.   
— Чего?  
— Побьешь меня — считай, Вельва права, и ворона в Хельхейм я отправлю, договорились. Не получится — больше никаких слов про «не суждено быть вместе».   
Видар шмыгнул носом.   
— Все равно не сладишь, — бросил Фенрир. Видар, как и ожидалось, тут же заглотил наживку.   
— Как это не слажу? Еще как слажу, Вельва же сказала!  
— Ладно, посмотрим, — ответил Фенрир. — Только чур не в чертогах. А то все разнесем, опять убираться придется.  
Видар решительно пошагал во двор.   
Фенрир погнал его подальше в лес — не хватало еще стену сломать или зверей случайно покалечить.   
Подходящую поляну нашли достаточно быстро. Фенрир скинул плащ, сапоги аккуратно поставил под рябиновым кустом.   
Видар встал в боевую стойку.   
«До чего же красивый засранец!» — на секунду отвлекся Фенрир: по-весеннему яркое солнце играло на металлических полосах кожаных доспехов и широком лезвии меча. И чуть не поплатился — Видар без колебаний кинулся на него.   
Мечом махать Видар умел — все дети Одина умели. Но и Фенрир был не так-то прост: легко уворачивался, прятался в тени и снова нападал из-за деревьев. На двух ногах и на четырех лапах.   
Наконец ему эта игра начала надоедать: дело шло к обеду, пора было уже ставить на огонь котелок с водой под похлебку. Он в последний раз затаился в тени, а когда Видар повернулся к кустам спиной — кинулся на него.   
Меч отлетел в сторону и воткнулся в землю. Под весом Фенрира Видар грохнулся на траву и замер, тяжело дыша.   
Пах он всегда очень приятно. Чем там пахнут асы: асгардским хмельным медом и ночными фиалками? Фенрир лизнул его в щеку, провел шершавым собачьим языком по не скрытой доспехом шее.   
— Эй, хватит, щекотно! — Видар попытался спихнуть его с себя.   
Но судя по запаху, Видару было не только щекотно. Фенрир перекинулся и принялся расстегивать ремни на доспехе.   
— Подожди, мы же еще не зако…   
Хвала Одину, даже боги не способны разговаривать с занятым ртом.   
Под ловкими пальцами куртка и наручи быстро оказались на траве. Туда же полетели нательная рубашка и штаны.   
Почувствовав руку Фенрира на своей заднице, Видар и вовсе передумал протестовать.   
— В куртке посмотри, там…   
«Вот же засранец!» — восхитился Фенрир, шаря в куче шмоток. К счастью, фиал с маслом не пострадал во время схватки.   
Видар, мягко выдохнув, откинул голову назад. Фенрир укусил его за шею, несильно, но так, чтобы осталась отметина: пусть все видят, что «не суждено быть вместе» — это не про них.   
— Давай сильнее, что ты жмешься, как ванахеймская девственница! — Видар ткнул его пяткой, и Фенрир мстительно сунул ему в задницу сразу два пальца. Другой рукой нашел его член.   
— Это тебе не ствол Иггдрасиля, нечего осторожничать! И если ты сию секунду не возьмешь меня, клянусь Одином, я…  
— Если не перестанешь вспоминать своего папашу, то я точно не стану ничего делать, — прорычал Фенрир. Видар послушно замолчал, только вздохнул, когда пальцы Фенрира проникли особенно глубоко.   
Наконец Фенрир решил: хватит, достаточно. Он просто не мог больше держаться! Чтобы не кончить от одного вида раскинувшегося перед ним Видара, ему приходилось думать о фехтующих эйнхериях и голой Фригг. Видар был прекрасен: румянец на обычно бледном лице, длинные волосы разметались по траве, на шее и плечах яркие следы от зубов.  
— Мой, — рыкнул Фенрир. — Пусть Вельва болтает, что хочет, но ты — мой!  
Когда Фенрир вошел в него, Видар выгнулся и простонал:  
— Ну же, псина блохастая!   
Фенрир куснул его за кадык и принялся двигаться. Видар вскрикивал, царапал ему спину, снова поминал Одина, но Фенриру уже было без разницы.   
От мощных толчков Видар проезжался по траве, пока Фенрир не притянул его к себе на колени, заставив закинуть руки себе на плечи. Поза была не слишком удобной, и через пару мгновений Видар толкнул Фенрира в грудь так, что тот растянулся на земле.   
Оседлав Фенрира, Видар принялся раскачиваться на его члене.  
Кончили они вместе. Как всегда до искр из глаз. Потом долго лежали в траве. Фенрир подгреб Видара ближе к себе, повернул набок, обнял со спины, поцеловал в шею.   
Хорошенько оттраханный Видар всегда был чрезвычайно покладист.  
— Ну так как? Хель завтра приедет?  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Видар, не открывая глаз. — Но не думай, что твоя взяла, я просто правда очень по Бальдру соскучился.   
Пользуясь тем, что Видар не видит, Фенрир довольно ухмыльнулся. Сын Локи он или кто?   
А к вопросу о Рагнареке и прочем ужасе они, дай Один, вернутся не раньше, чем через пару тысячелетий.


End file.
